Vita - Chapter 2: Aftermath - Part 3
Part 3: Fireball Jacob walked out of his hotel to see the same black car from the other day parked right in front of him. Jacob got in it. ... "Take a seat." The boss said. Jacob did so. "Considering you're new. I have something simple for you." The boss opened his drawer and pulled out a picture, "This car. It's parked in a parking lot not far from here. Your personal driver, Mack, the one who got you here will take you to it. Steal the car and bring it back here and we're going to do a few things to it. When we're done, drive it back to where you found it." The boss also put a lockpick on the table, "After that, you're gonna tail the driver." "And I'll kill him?" "No. Tail the guy but do not confront him at any moment during the whole operation. You'll just see what will happen." Jacob nodded. "Take this as well." The boss put keys on the table, "Sampled car keys. Now, dismissed." Jacob got up, grabbed the stuff and walked out. ... "There's the car right there." Jacob pointed to it as he put the picture on his pocket. Mack stopped his car and Jacob got out. Mack speeded out of the parking lot and Jacob walked towards the car, "...Shit, man, this is a red Ferrari Testarossa..." Jacob used the lockpick to open the door. Jacob knew how to lockpick since his childhood, as he used to break into other trailers to steal food and money. He was impressed he still got the skills. Jacob got in the car and used the sampled keys to start the engine. Jacob revved up the engine, smirking at the beautiful sound of the car's engine. Jacob drove it out of the garage and speeded back to the auto repair shop. Once he got there, he stepped out of the car as two mechanics approached it. "This thing drives beautifully." The mechanics ignored him and started working on the car. Mack suddenly tapped on his shoulder, "They'll take a while. Wanna a toothpick?" "No, thanks." "How about a cigarette?" "Yeah, sure." Mack gave him one. Jacob put it in his mouth and Mack lit it. ... (Travis) The phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Travis!" "Hey Julia, what's going on?" "My boyfriend is going to take his car to a car meet today. You like cars, don't you?" "Yeah..." "Why don't you come with me?" "Sure. I'll come to your apartment and you can lead me to the place." "Sure thing!" ... (Jacob) The mechanics passed by Jacob, "Get the car back to where you found it. Also," They gave Jacob a small piece of paper with a number written on it, "Do not call it until you tail the driver to a car meet that will happen downtown. After you call it, just enjoy yourself." Jacob nodded, threw the cigarette on the floor and got in the car. Jacob drove it back to the parking lot and stopped it exactly how it was parked before. Jacob stepped out and Mack stopped his car right next to him, "Get in." Jacob did so. Mack drove out of the lot and parked a few meters away. "Now what?" "We wait." After ten minutes, a fox with arms covered in tattoos, wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, shoes and red hair could be seen entering the lot, "That's the guy." "What do we do about him?" "Haven't you listened to Johnny's instructions? We tail him. And then, you call the number once we arrive at the car meet downtown." The ferrari drove out. Mack followed it. ... (Travis) Travis walked with Julia to the car meet downtown, "These meets happen twice every year. The cars they bring are freaking gorgeous." "What car is your boyfriend driving?" "A Ferrari Testarossa." Travis nodded. "We're not far away now. Just two more blocks and we're there." After walking said two blocks, both arrived at the meet, taking place in a small parking lot by a convenience store. Cars there were mostly muscle although some supers were also present. In these meets, the drivers and the people present rate each car. The cars had all kinds of painting. Light blue, yellow, green, black, white, red. They had decals on it like fire, graffiti style words, clovers, dragons and etc. Travis liked the cars. "Wanna check out the cars and then wait inside?" "Sure." ... (Jacob) The Ferrari entered the meeting. The other participants clapped at it. "Call that number, quick." Jacob grabbed his phone and that paper, calling the number. Jacob put the phone by his ear, "Hello?" "Is the car in the meeting?" A female voice said. "Yes." "Good. Keep looking at it." The lady hung up. Jacob looked at Mack, "What was that about?" "Keep looking." Jacob looked at the Ferrari. The fox got out, shook a wolf's hand, hugged another one and commented on someone's car. Jacob blinked, "So..." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! A huge fireball that came from the Ferrari engulfed the entire meet. The shockwave was strong enough to shake Mack's car and break the building that was next to them's windows. "OH MY GOD!" Jacob shouted as he covered his ears and looked away from the explosion's blinding light. Mack speeded off in seconds. ... (Travis) Everything was going fine until the deafening noise coming outside shook the entire store, breaking the windows and sending products on shelves flying across the place. The lights inside broke, making the place dark with the only source of light being the explosion itself. Travis was next to Julia. When the explosion came off, the shockwave hit him, sending him onto her and covering her from the shards of the window and the lights. The clerk did not have the same luck. A shard hit him in the throat. As Travis' ears slowly recovered from the loud noise, Travis could hear very well Julia's terrified shrieks and the sound of the clerk choking on his own blood. Travis felt a large pain on his ribs and back. ... (Jacob) Jacob walked inside the boss' office. "Nice work, son, I could hear that big boom from over here." "What the hell was that for?!" Jacob slammed both of his hands on Johnny's desk, "I killed an entire fucking car meet!" "They all had reasons to be dead. The Ferrari guy you killed was a goddamn snitch. He's the reason one of our best operatives is now serving time in jail. And most other participants owned us money. After all, we, The Chainland Devils, are more focused on cars. They modded their shit here and kept telling us they would pay later." "You said most, not all...There were innocents caught in that explosion..." "Oh, who cares? No one is innocent. Damn, Jacob, I thought you were a cold, remorseless killing machine!" "I DON'T KILL INNOCENTS!" Jacob shouted. "Lower your tone, boy." The boss pulled a pistol. Jacob panted and sat down. The boss nodded, "Here's your payment." He put 500 hundred bucks on the desk. Jacob grabbed it and walked out. ... (Travis) Travis woke up with the sound of "beeps" coming from next to him. He raises his head to look around. He wasn't in his room. He was in a hospital room. Travis' ribs felt numb, as well as his back. A nurse, who was reading a newspaper in front of Travis, noticed he was awake. "Oh, sir!" She dropped it and walked to Travis, "How are you?" "What happened..." "You were caught in an explosion. A car meeting happened yesterday, you were in the store when something blew up. You broke two ribs and got inumerous shards of glass on your back, but, we've already patched you up." "Where's Julia..." "Julia? Oh, you mean the eagle who was with you? She's fine, she only dislocated her shoulder." "..." "Don't worry, sir. You'll be out in a day." ... (Jacob) Various beer bottles were scattered across Jacob's bedroom. Jacob woke up with someone next to him snoring. Some fox he found in a gay bar on the same day he destroyed the car meet, wanting to get rid of his stress. Jacob got off his bed silently, grabbed his clothes and wore them outside his room. After that he walked back in and tapped the fox's shoulder. "Get up, get out." "Oh, please..." He grabbed Jacob's shirt, "Just one more time..." "No. I'll call you back when I want you again. Out, now." The fox frowned, got dressed and left the apartment. Jacob had his number on the table, written on a paper. He ripped it in half and threw it out the window. The phone rang. Jacob grabbed it. "Jacob." "Johnny." "Get your butt over here. Now." "Gee, you sound happy." "Don't play with me, Jacob. Get your ass here." He hung up. Jacob sighed and walked out. Mack was waiting for him outside. End of Part 3. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita